Oven appliances generally include a cabinet that defines a cooking chamber for receipt of food articles for cooking. The cabinet can also define an opening for accessing the cooking chamber. Certain oven appliances include a pair of doors rotatably mounted to the cabinet at the opening to permit selective access to the cooking chamber through the opening. Oven appliances having such doors are generally referred to as French door style oven appliances.
During certain oven operations or cycles, e.g., a cleaning cycle, the cooking chamber can reach high temperatures. Such high temperatures can heat oven appliance components and potentially injure a person touching such components. In order to reduce the risk of potential injury, the oven appliance's door(s) and other outer surfaces preferably remains below a certain temperature threshold during such cycles.
However, limiting heat transfer between inner and outer surfaces of French door style oven appliances can be difficult. In particular, inner and outer surfaces of the doors are generally connected to each other such that conduction between the inner and outer surfaces can cause the outer surface to reach an unacceptable temperature during certain oven appliance operations. Further, a gap between the oven appliance's doors generally falls inside a gasket seal of the oven appliance and is directly exposed to heated air from the cooking chamber. In turn, such heated air can transfer heat to the oven appliance's outer surface.
Accordingly, an oven appliance with features for limiting or hindering heat transfer to an outer surface of doors of the oven appliance would be useful. In particular, an oven appliance with features for preventing or hindering an outer surface of doors of the oven appliance from overheating would be useful.